Win
by Bleu Tsuki
Summary: Another dusty one-shot...but published in installments! Hei needs Misaki on his team, but that's just it, so does everybody else! As entertainment for the higher-ups, a few different Syndicate teams must fight for Misaki's partnership! And Hei, well he has no intention of giving her up anytime soon. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- The sequel of TTFB will be written by the resplendent ****_Destinies Entwined!_****_ Thank you so much for reading the one-shot, I'll maybe even brush it up one day!_**

**This is another story that was collecting dust! **

**This story will be published in bite-sized installments, so enjoy as old idea gets refurbished grammar, language, and sophistication...oh wait, you can't refurbish what you never had! LOL.**

**Thanks you guys!**

**Bleu Tsuki~***

* * *

**Win**

* * *

**Part 1**

"Your new mission is to train this woman for the Syndicate." Huang said, "Misaki Kirihara is someone we need to recruit, so she'll need to be trained by the best, understand?"

That was what Huang told Hei a few hours ago. It was 11 am and Hei was still in his room deciding what he should do. How was he supposed to carry this out? _Hey, Misaki, I'm Li, the Black Reaper, so do want me to teach you stuff for the illegal organization you'll be blackmailed to join? _No, no, no! Misaki would feel betrayed, and Hei hoped his identity wouldn't have to be compromised yet. He was friends with the police chief, a friendship he didn't want to give up. Maybe, Li could help him out with this. He'd be teaching Misaki as Li, and as a friend.

As he stepped out onto the street, Hei saw Misaki walking in the opposite direction. Taking a deep breath, he haled her:

"Misaki! What are you doing?"

She blinked, startled, as his usually shy demeanor was broken by his outburst, but quickly smiled and waved to him.

"Hi Li, I was just on my way to get something to eat...do you want to join me?" The idea was sudden, and yet so golden.

Hei smiled, of course he did.

"Why not?"

They took a short walk together towards the Home Run Noodle House near the center of town. The air outside was warm enough as it was summertime, and the few tress were lush and verdant. Inside, the television blasted applause for a rare homerun.

"Hey!" Rika called, peaking her head out of the kitchen. (Li tensed inwardly, but no one noticed) "It's Li! Do you want your usual?" She led them to a small table and quickly took Misaki's order.

"Misaki, what type of stuff do you need to do when you're work?" Li asked circuitously in an attempt to steer the conversation over towards martial arts. So what if his conversation skills were somewhat lacking? He didn't really need to learn to file a report, just have her say something he could work with, such as,-

"I catch criminals, write reports, and sometimes get a bit of the action." Misaki answered tiredly, though she seemed content enough with the work. Probably a hate-love relationship, thought Li, but then, he liked (maybe love was too strong) his Syndicate team, though didn't particularly like having to kill per se.

"Like fighting?" Li asked innocently, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Yeah, you can look at it that way. But I'm by no means the best fighter." Misaki modestly digressed, nodding to Rika in thanks as she delivered their steaming bowls of noodles.

This was the moment...

"I bet you're great at fighting!" Li exclaimed overenthusiastically, "But if you want, I could help teach you some stuff."- there was the word again, _stuff_, suggested to him by Mao to _un-intimidate _and _relax the conversation_. "I, uh, picked up some martial arts from my family." He completed the effect by scratching the back of his head shyly.

_He seems so innocent, and naive. Him, teach me to fight contractors?! Then again, Hourai and Nishajima did comment on my self-defense a day ago, how I should really get some adequate training after the VI-952 incident._ Misaki thought, and it _was_ with Li, so what did she have to lose?

"Thanks, that would be wonderful Li! How about tonight at 5?" Misaki asked. Hei smiled: Mission Complete.

"Great! I'll meet you at the park."

Li paced about the park waiting for Misaki to arrive. Would she show? Would she be suspicious since one didn't usually spring self-defense lessons on a friend? He finally spotted her walking towards him dressed in jeans and a rich blue t-shirt. He had rarely seen her dress so casually before and was amazed at the transformation. Her hair was still in a high ponytail with two tendrils framing her face.

"Hi Misaki!" Hei called to her as she approached him. She smiled again, and began to walk faster.

During the trip here, Misaki had been wondering how much Li knew about this type of combat. From time to time, she would see him around town in a shirt that revealed a bit of his well-toned (and sexy) muscles. Other than that, she had seen no sign of Li being a fighter, or even mentally able. Just recalling the batting cages, and she could very well laugh right then to his face; you expect me to learn from you? But that would be entirely uncalled for, even in a joking manner, and Hourai did seem adamant she get training from SOMEWHERE.

"I really appreciate this, Li! My bosses have been telling me to get more training for ages!" (_But with the work I do, most trainers are less capable than me!_) Misaki finished in her head.

_Interesting,_ thought Hei, _So_ _Hourai had told her to get some more training._ Hourai knew that Hei was in town, (as did the rest of the police), perhaps he had planned this from the beginning to mesh with Hei's mission... It would be more useful to have your pawns trained by the Black Reaper, after all.

"Oh, it's no problem! What do you need me to help you with?" Hei asked kindly.

"Well, how about defensive moves?" Obviously.

The thought had occurred to Misaki that Li was a more defensive person and would therefore have more knowledge of blocking and dogding. Li knew exactly along which lines Misaki was thinking, but it didn't bother him because he had already had first hand experience on her messy defense jobs. And yes, they _were _messy by Hei's standards.

"Misaki, try and block me. I'm going to aim for you right shoulder okay?" Hei waited for Misaki to nod before slinging a medium impact punch to her right shoulder. Misaki held her arms in an X shape to try and block it., but as soon as Hei's fist came in contact with her X, he stopped.

"Misaki, if someone aims for a non-vital area, you can attempt to dodge first. However, if you don't have time, you should try to misdirect the hit." Hei instructed her. She seemed to be absorbing it, it did make sense. Avoid damage or minimize it by misdirecting, simple enough, so why on earth was her first instinct always to back away with barred arms? "I don't pretend to be the best at this, but can you aim for my right shoulder? I'll try and misdirect it." Hei instructed her.

Misaki aimed to punch his right shoulder, trying to hold back at the same time as prove herself.

Meanwhile, Hei decided to have deliberate "Li-slow" reflexes so as not to blow his cover. Imagine: Black Reaper's identity compromised for showing off to chief of police.

Li tried to misdirect it by shoving his right arm into hers making a T. But Li's reflexes were too sloppy, and Misaki landed a hit squarely on his shoulder. Li staggered backward, a stunned expression of pain on his face.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" cried Misaki. God! What was she thinking? Just because Li said to hit him didn't mean she had to go all out! Li must be in some serious pain right now!

Hei was unaffected, but his duty to be a good actor made him clutch his shoulder with a slight cringe.

"It's alright Misaki... I did tell you to punch, didn't I?" Hei reminded her through a pained face. Misaki nodded; yeah it wasn't entirely her fault. Just because her instinct weren't good didn't mean she didn't have the strength to pack a punch!

"Right, how about you try dodging this time?-"

Just then, Hei's cell phone rang. Misaki looked at his vibrating pocket with curiosity. "Oops, I'm sorry but I have to take this call- it's for work." Hei said quickly as his smile slipped instantly from his face.

"No problem." said Misaki suspiciously. Who was calling that could make him upset? Hei turned around and walked towards a cherry tree that was in the field part of the park where they were training.

"What is it?" Hei asked keeping his voice low so Misaki couldn't hear. Yet, Misaki's superb hearing skills allowed her to eavesdrop without too much difficulty. She didn't mean to, but she thought it odd of Li to have to take a call, and then walk away supposedly out of earshot. She wanted to make sure he wasn't in trouble, that someone wasn't blackmailing him or a gang wasn't after his hide. They were far fetched ideas, but it was just so odd for Li to be acting even the slightest bit precautions, that she decided she might as well listen.

"A rival Syndicate group wants Misaki on their team. The higher ups have made it sort of a challenge game for their entertainment. Any group that wants Misaki will have to fight to get her on their team. Watch your back." Mao said through the phone.

"Why does his happen now? I'm still Li!" Hei whispered furiously into the mic.

"Hei, protect her, I want her on our team." Yin spoke clearly and calmly through the cell. "I'll warn you by my specter, now go! The first will arrive in 40 seconds." Yin warned before hanging up. Why did he have to fight for Misaki?

He had to fight for everything he loved- that's why.

But why now? His identity was sure to be compromised.

"Something wrong?" Misaki asked standing suddenly beside him. Hei was startled at her sudden appearance and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"No, just trouble at work." replied Hei nonchalantly, though his dark eyes belied his discontent. "Misaki, people are after you. I'll explain everything later, just head for my apartment and don't leave." Hei ordered her.

**30 seconds.**

"WHAT?" Misaki protested. "Wait, who was on that phone?" she demanded.

"Misaki, I'll explain later, now go!" Hei growled. Misaki was taken aback by his sudden display of aggressiveness. It was so unlike him, so unlike Li...

**10 seconds.**

"I said go!" Li pleaded, giving her his apartment keys. Hei looked over his shoulder quickly in case of trouble.

"Fine." Misaki conceded in a defeated voice. She knew whatever it was, was important, and Li did care about her to some extent yet to be named. Her line of work did put her into quite a lot of trouble, but that didn't explain how Li knew that people were after her. He said he'd explain later, and she agreed to stay at his apartment so that''s where she was headed. She walked slowly towards the sidewalk but when she was sure she was out of Li's eyesight, crept back and hid behind one of the many cherry trees. She needed to know...NOW

Li watched her head for the exit, before turning his attention to the playground entrance that connected to the Sakura Field.

**0 seconds.**

* * *

Thank you guys and ladies so much for reading! Please Review because I love them nearly as much as I love chocolate! Actually, that's a lie, chocolate is nothing compare to the joy I receive when reading your reviews!

- Bleu Tsuki 3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys! Enjoying summer? Here's part 2, please read and review! (That rhymed!)**

* * *

"Denn, Kirihara is here. I know it!" shouted one of the contractors whiningly.

"Right, I'm _trusting_ you Lone. Our doll was taken to be with another Syndicate group: We _need_ this officer to be an addition to our team." Denn shouted back. Their voices grew louder as they approached the entrance of the park.

"Who's got her now?" Denn asked conversationally, throwing a scared glance over his shoulder.

"Don't know, but the Syndicate said we could fight as much as we wanted over her. I swear we're all just entertain- Wait, I see someone." Lone halted, squinting at the tiny figure in the distance that was Hei. He was hidden in part by the cherry trees and their shade, but still clear enough for the contractors to be able to aim! Lone and Denn, on the other hand, were quite easy to spot, what with dark purple hair making a fashion statement people miles away could see.

Misaki, from her own hiding spot behind a tree, watched them in terror as they advanced on the poor boy. Li had to get out of there! Not only did their presence cause a sinking feeling in her heart, but in their conversation earlier they had mentioned the Syndicate, which only meant bad news for everyone involved. Oh God! Li was going to die, and if only she had agreed to leave earlier he might have had time to follow and escape! Li was going to die and it would be all her fault! Unable to take hiding any longer, Misaki walked forward to stand with him, maybe even protect him with the meager skills she did possess. No, she _would_ protect them.

Hei saw Misaki instantly as she emerged behind the tree trunk. He knew she was there the whole time, but decided that if she wanted to learn the truth about Li now, then he shouldn't stop her. What was the use in hiding something when it was fated to come out? Besides, he preferred her to learn from her own curiosity than a slow, painful talk later.

"Misaki, I can handle this." Hei said speaking in a deathly serious tone without moving his head. Misaki froze; astounded that he had sensed her presence and surprised at the tone of voice he used.

"No! I'm staying here with you. Those people are, _aren't_ people, you don't know what they can do. Please, Li run, I'm a police officer. I deal with this ll the time!" Misaki said taking a defensive position in front of Li. Her shoulders were squared back and a spark was light in her caramel eye. It also helped that her trusty gun was out and loaded: not even Hei wanted to be on the receiving end of that thing!

"Denn, look, I see her!" Lone cried, approaching until he was only 20 feet from Hei. Denn's eyes widened in surprise, but his cruel mouth twisted into a sadistic smile. So a contractor team had already found their prize? More fun for them!

Denn and Lone didn't recognize Hei as the Reaper yet...were they in for a surprise.

"Stand back, you're under arrest!" Misaki shouted, positioning her gun at Denn.

"Be a good girl and put that stick down, Misaki." Denn said threateningly yet casually. He blatantly ignored her as a threat and addressed Li, "Who'd you fight to get this one?" It was like she was loaf of bread or something! What the hell was going on?

"You're the first to arrive." Hei replied in a pleasant tone, though his eyes glared daggers. When did the Syndicate give the green light? They could at least give him some decent time to run!

"Lone, you know what to do." Denn commanded and Lone activated his power. His eyes flashed red as his body began emitting a bright blue light Misaki recognized as synchrotron radiation. A giant ball of water formed in the air above Li and Misaki's heads, growing larger and larger as it spun. Denn smiled cheekily as Lone released it in drops of rain. It was his turn now. Denn began to glow blue as well, and the harmless raindrops turned to dangerous metal bullets. In a fraction of a second, Hei had whipped out his bulletproof coat and threw it around them, Misaki hugging him on instinct. Underneath, they could hear the metal bouncing harmlessly from the fabric, and falling to the ground.

"That's some coat." Denn remarked unpleased, his face as impassive as if he had not just tried to murder two people. "That's usually the finale, but you're still here." His tone was light, curious maybe? But infuriatingly apathetic.

Misaki gaped at Li in awe. His coat- bulletproof? And his reflexes were instantaneous! Was it all an act before?...Was it all an act?

Hei didn't want to use his ability since he could practically see the cogs churning in Misaki' outrageously intelligent mind (why did she have to be that smart?) If he got close enough maybe. She wouldn't be able to see the spark if he played it just right. His blades weren't on him, neither was his mask, and it would be a shame to kill with his bare hands in front of Misaki. However, he did have his spare wire in his pocket. (It was just one of those handy things Hei was never without). Hei reached into his pocket and took out the coiled metal. Things were going to get interesting.

Suddenly, Denn was glowing blue again, and the bullets by Hei's feet converged until he was trapped within it. Misaki, being the prize of their efforts, wasn't included in the metal trap for obvious reasons. She stared horrified as the advancing contractors, and backed up with her gun held in front of her. Denn and Lone walked onto the metal unawares, smirking without malice as contractors were known to do.

"And now you die!" Lone stated emotionlessly taking out a short, rugged knife to plunge into Li's neck.

"No!" Misaki screamed shooting her gun at Lone. The shot was impossible to miss, and Lone fell dead to the harsh metal ground. Denn seemed unfazed by the loss of his second team member.

"Why you-" Denn shouted with red eyes staring straight at Misaki. He might not care if his partner had died, but hell if she wasn't going to pay for it!

Before he could do anything however, Misaki fired her last round, as Hei inconspicuously sent a shock wave down the metal platform.

"Let's go." Li said to Misaki easily dislodging his feet from the weak metal. (Misaki glanced at the act suspiciously, but her mind was too preoccupied to confront him). Misaki didn't need to be told twice. They ran down the street together, huffing as if they had never run before.

When they finally made it to Hei's apartment, Hei was surprised to find that Mao was already there.

"I'm thankful for your help trying to protect me back there, but I could've handled it myself. I don't want to see you needlessly injured Li." Misaki told him sitting at Li's kitchen table. Li sat down as well; gave the cat a pointed glare to mean 'back off, not yet.'

"Misaki, I know how capable you are, but-"

"Those people...well they were contractors. I'm more than a police officer, Li. I stop these contractors, people with powers, and try to keep their existence hidden from the public." Li listened intently because it was obviously giving Misaki a lot of anguish just telling him.

"Misaki, my one goal is to protect you. No contractor can stand in my way." Hei reassured her. This provoked a doubtful look from Misaki.

"Why were they after me? And are there more?" Misaki asked more to herself than anyone else. What would Li know?

"Yes, there are more." Li tld her, much to her surprise. "The situation's complicated. You're something of a prize in this game. Anyone who wins, gets to have you on their team." Li told her. Misaki was completely baffled. Her, a prize? And how did Li know about this? She quickly made up her mind:

"I'm calling Hourai, he'll do something." She whipped out her phone when Li spoke again.

"No, he's one of the people to create this game. He won't interfere with his entertainment." Hei stated. Misaki let out a disgruntled sigh.

"How do you know about this anyway? Who told you? Did you know about contractors before? How do you know Hourai? Who was on that phone?" Misaki bombarded him with questions.

"This isn't going anywhere!" Mao complained loudly, jumping onto the table. Ignoring Misaki's surprised expression, Mao kept on speaking. "Look, **_LI_** is here to protect you. I was on that phone, and you really don't need to worry about this one hurting himself." Mao told her bluntly.

"What-! Contractor? Li, you have some explaining to do!" Misaki demanded, not knowing whether this was something good for her situation, or if she should be angry enough to thrash him about.

"Mao you do it." Li said tiredly. "Sorry you have to find out about this, in this way, but I'm a contractor as well." Hei left out the part that he was BK-201, aka the Black Reaper, since it was more than he felt he needed to tell her at the moment. He gave Mao a look to convey just that and left to gather his equipment under a floorboard in his closet. Misaki looked expectantly at Mao and Mao let out a sigh.

"Knew he'd have a hard time telling you." Mao muttered. "So Misaki, no hard feelings? Li was just trying to protect you." Even to Mao, the words seemed ludicrous and inane. _Yeah, Misaki, you'll totally forgive Li here because your boss has put your safety at risk. And you'll listen to me because talking cats are always trustworthy!_

Misaki nodded wearily. She felt betrayed that Li hadn't shared this before, though it was blatantly obvious why, but contractors weren't all bad. Like November 11, she could still be friends with Li. Misaki shook her head. Who was she kidding? She didn't even know him.

"Good, he'll be happy to hear that!" Mao chirped. "Anyway, we're part of a contractor team, and we want you to join us. Actually this was planned out for a while, but recently has turned into entertainment for the higher ups." Entertainment? Misaki huffed. Who did Hourai think he is?

Hei emerged from the room with his blades hidden beneath his bulletproof coat. He looked like the typical contractor, all in black, not distinctual, no need to blow it with his mask yet!

"Yin?" Hei breathed, spotting her specter emerge from the sink. A warning! "We have to go now!"

"Where to?" Mao asked.

"We can go to the back streets. No one is there this time of day to get hurt." Misaki answered. Hei nodded in the affirmative and dashed out of the balcony window. Misaki and Mao took the more traditional route, albeit slower- the stairs.

The team was down the street in no time and were soon surrounded by only street lamps, parked cars, and dark buildings. But the whole pla was nonsensical. Were they supposed to walk to death until the contractor got bored from hunting them?

"What's the plan, Li?" Misaki asked while catching her breath. The team had stopped against a building at the first sound of others.

"Stay out of their reach. I can deal with them." Hei said.

"Li, I'm not so sure. I don't know much about this stuff, but if this is all for entertainment, I'm sure they're going to send their best your way." Misaki said concerned.

"I don't think you need to be worried about that." Mao told her. THEY were the most dangerous contractor team.

* * *

**A/N- How did you like it? Too small a reaction on Misaki's part? Too casual a fight for your liking? While the story is already written, it's so terrible that I've basically rewritten it. So please, have some input!**

**It's raining and gloomy here, but with a review there's sure to be a rainbow! (For me at least) :D**

**- Bleu Tsuki**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- While reading through this story, I've got to admit how terribly it's written. But come on, I've improved, haven't I? ;)**

**Here's a few more fights, more Misaki/Hei interaction, and a little explanation of why Misaki just doesn't realize who he is. Simple: she's in denial and a little preoccupied. For someone as smart as her, it would be very unlikely for her to have no suspicion, but Li is just so different from the Black Reaper that it takes her a while.**

**So, here's part 3! Please R&R!**

**-Bleu Tsuki**

* * *

A nearby explosion sent fiery sparks floating in their direction.

"Where is she? Bring her out and no one gets harmed!" a woman's voice boomed. Misaki was offended by the way people spoke about her like she was merchandise, but that was the least of her problems: Another fire ball zoomed passed them.

"Come on out!" the contractor baited again.

Misaki took a step forward, but Mao shook his head and flicked his tail in warning. _Stay put_, he mouthed. Frustrated she couldn't do anything yet, she melted back into the shadows of the alleyway.

Hei took center stage. Li slipped out from the alley he had hid in and walked forward with his head down. Once out of Misaki's sight, he slipped on the mask before his opponent could glimpse his face. While difficult, Misaki was a little preoccupied sending irritated looks at Mao. Once in the street, Hei was able to get a good view of her. The contractor was a heavy, muscular woman with spiky blond hair. (It seemed all the contractors wanted to stand out, as if they weren't unique enough). She was wrapped in a white cotton dress that was stained with splashes of blood.

The contractor looked up at Misaki's protector and recognition dawned on her with horror. She stared straight ahead like the emotionless killer she was, but inside she was terrified of the Reaper. The rumors of horror and mystery that surrounded him were enough to make anyone tremble.

"Got here first did you? Well I'm about to get the prize. What will my partners say when they learn who I've killed?" the woman smiled at him and activated on her power.

"Actually, we started off with her, you're the second thief so far." Hei told her in his dark 'contractor' voice, discreetly taking out his wire. Hei dodged the flames she sent tactlessly and flung his wire to wrap around her neck.

"What-? How-?"she yelped.

Hei electrocuted her so quickly that her surprised expression froze on her dying face. Okay, so maybe he used a little too much power, but she was starting to get on his nerves. Behind him, Misaki started to stir, and Hei quickly slipped off his mask.

"Li, are you hurt?" Misaki yelled coming to his side a minute too late to see his mask. The area was burned to a crisp, but the only evidence of the battle on Hei was his slightly heavy breathing.

"Thanks Misaki, but don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Let's change positions. Mao, where's the least populated area right now?"

"Contractors or humans?" Mao asked curiously, "There's a mob of contractors by your apartment, and a mob of humans by the movie theatre." Mao reported. _Mobs!?_ Misaki thought. _This was some entertainment! Oh, if she could just give Hourai a piece of her mind knowing that he had set this up..._

"I asked for _least _populated, Mao!" Hei said.

"Oh right!" Mao checked the specters' map of town he had hacked into. "Actually, where you two were training is pretty cleared out. I had a feeling most of the fighting would be there since it's a wide field with trees as cover."

Misaki sighed. This was way more than she bargained for. Couldn't she go out for food like any normal person and return from a nice meal? No. Destiny just had to throw in a few dozen curveballs, right?

"Misaki, we need to move now." Hei said forcefully. Misaki wasn't used to taking orders from just anyone, and certainly not from Li who would've ordinarily not have ordered her in the first place. But she found herself not caring.

The trio ran towards Sakura Park and waited.

"Don't you think Misaki should get some action? This whole thing started out as training; perhaps we should make use of this game." Mao suggested in a whisper.

"Fine." Hei said bitterly. He really didn't need Misaki to learn more about him than needed...or get injured...or killed.

"What do you mean 'fine?' I handle this stuff all the time!" Misaki cried outraged.

"Sorry, forgot." Mao lied blithely, "But when was the lat time you were the one everyone was chasing ?" Mao asked her.

"You have a point there." Misaki gave in with a sigh. Besides, they were only trying to help, she shouldn't get so irritated.

Just then, four figures walked onto the field with three more behind them. Could she never catch a break? How did they find them so damn fast?

Hei made to go out to greet them, but Misaki grabbed his arm on reflex.

"Seven against three, Li! Look, I don't _want_ you to die." Misaki whispered furiously. "How do you expect to defeat them without serious damage and injury to yourself?"

"Don't worry, I've done more." Hei responded quickly before leaping out, leaving Misaki with her mouth hanging open.

She pondered what he meant by that. _More? _Oh right, Li had told her that his sister and him were in a war zone. But seriously, how was she supposed to remember his past when his present, gentle demeanor contradicted the very connotation of war and violence? Then it clicked: _South America._ How could she be so dense? How could he be so different from what she believed? Perhaps she had even stared at his star at night without even knowing, but that was silly...the only star she stared at was (she blushed)...BK-201.

* * *

"Who do you work for?" Hei demanded fiercely.

The seven contractors stared back at him determinedly, searching his dark blue eyes for weakness, but found none.

"The Syndicate, you idiot. Now where is she? We can take her together." the leader replied, trying to negotiate. Apparently, Hei's mask was the difference between being an idiot ally and an intimidating enemy. The girl to the leader's right, however, wasn't so sure. She glared at him with piercing green eyes, making it obvious when they just happened to change to red.

He's the one who has her!" she yelled much to the commander's surprise. The other five contractors apparently seemed to rely on her more and began glowing blue as well.

So the seven decided to take Hei on before retrieving the oh-so-defenseless Misaki?

"Not too bright." Hei muttered.

The contractors zipped left and right sending out fire, knives, wind, and themselves. After a minute of pure confusion, one contractor managed to grab Hei on the neck (not completely impossible); the others gathered around to watch.

"Now, where is she?" the leader commanded assertively, attempting to regain his commanding rank for the blunder he made previously. Hei stared angrily up at him, and activated his power. The contractor holding him fell to the ground. Hard and callous as a boulder. The others tried to retreat, but Hei's wire wrapped around them one by one. And one by one they fell with a barely visible spark . Finally, only the second in command remained. Her wild green hair flashed around her as she sent a twister at Hei.

Hei was taken up in the gust, but quickly sent his wire to wrap around a tree branch. While he was tethered to the ground, he sent a shower of knives at the contractor; it hit her on the chest and the wind died with her.

"More are coming!" she breathed threateningly, then fell down dead.

Misaki emerged from behind the trunk of a rather large cherry tree.

"Li!- Oh my God, you-" Misaki stared wide eyed at all the electrocuted bodies on the ground. Perhaps she was in denial, not piecing together the electricity, black trench coat, and handsome black hair. It must all be a coincidence, separate factors having no relation to BK-201. Add this to the fact she was running every ten minutes, with a talking cat she had never seen in her life, with a student she met as affable Li, and learning her boss was a complete psychopath, how was she supposed to formulate what her normally clear mind would not?

"Don't worry, only the green haired one is dead. The rest I knocked out." Hei said casually trying to be sensitive to Misaki's interpretation of him. And yes, as far as he was concerned, the other six were knocked out...

_Misaki get it together! You've seen more than one dead body before, the rest are just unconscious!_ But somehow, she just couldn't take in the fact that Li was a contractor. Only a few hours ago he was just her naïve friend. Now it was _her_ that was naïve, and Misaki was used to many things, but not a switch this drastic. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Li's voice.

"Misaki, more are coming, do you want to fight alongside me now?" Hei offered, knowing he would have to have backup sometime. Misaki nodded eagerly.

"Of course."

"Me too!" chimed in Mao.

Yes, they'd make a great team.

* * *

Suddenly a short man in a brown jacket came running towards them. Misaki positioned her gun before the others saw him, and fired. Quicker than light, Hei had the gun redirected at the ground. Boom! But no bullet came out.

"What the-!"

"That's Huang." Hei informed her with a casual wave. Huang didn't return the gesture, just gave him a raised eyebrow and frowned. Misaki, on the other hand, was shocked (once again) by Li's amazing reflexes, and berated herself to think of him differently now. "What is it Huang?" Hei asked.

"The Syndicate's Game has been attracting a lot of attention. The CIA and MI-6 were going to get involved., but before that, the Syndicate called the whole deal off. Misaki's officially on our team." Huang reported out of breath, and a little shocked at being shot at.

"Well that's great!" Mao said beaming at Misaki, and waving his little black tail.

"The CIA? MI-6? Why are they involved now? Or, er, were?" Misaki asked.

"They were really confused as to why so many Syndicate stars were falling. If there's a contractor who can defeat the Syndicate's agents, then they'll pay a good amount to obtain him or her. But obviously money can't buy everything, so they're sending, how you say, _recruiters_." Huang said simply, before leaving the way he came, but not before tossing Misaki a package of rounds. "Better load up. The night's not over yet."

"Great." Hei said dryly to Mao. He was going to have to put his mask on.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one who's wanted in this game." pointed out Misaki with a tired frown.

"Hei, I'll take Misaki to another part of the field, you can deal with the rest here." Mao said. _Wait. Hei? Did he just say Hei?_ Misaki thought before she realized that Hei must be Li. Oh!

"Actually, I don't mind now. Misaki, you're going to be working on our team from now on so you can go where ever you want." Hei decided. "Just...don't get killed."

"Good. Then I'm staying right here!" Misaki said determinedly, choosing to ignore the fact he cared about her safety.

"Well, I'm not! Hei, I have a feeling you'll get hungry later, so I'll go grab you some spare clothes so you can go straight to a restaurant later." Mao enlightened them before scampering off towards the apartments.

* * *

Abruptly, a blur shot past them. Misaki was on high alert. The blur stopped moving and became an average looking man...with orange hair...and was normal except for the fact that he was a contractor.

"I'm from MI-6. We'd like you to join us." He extended the invitation to Hei. _So this was how contractors joined agencies..._ Misaki thought, thinking it pretty dull and void of emotion.

"I'm declining." said Hei throwing a nice, double-bladed knife his way. The contractor easily dodged it.

"We can pay you much more than anyone else can! Just help us take down the Syndicate." he elaborated in a whisper. Misaki was affronted: how was money that persuasive? Did Li, Hei, get paid a lot? Why did he choose to live in a bare apartment then? Goodness knows November 11 didn't...

"I work for the Syndicate. I have no use for money." Hei answered coolly, throwing another three knives. The man dodged them as easily as before. Though confused at first, the MI-6 agent decided that it was time for Plan B. Mao was unnoticed as a contractor, but Misaki was quickly spotted. With the sudden illumination of synchrotron radiation, the agent became a speeding blur once more.

"Come on!" the contractor joked, reappearing with Misaki's neck in his grasp.

Misaki gasped for air and tried reaching for her gun...just a bit longer. "Wouldn't want your girlfriend to die now...would you?" Hei didn't move. "Just joking," The man's grip didn't loosen. "We haven't spotted a contractor that has the skill to rival the Black Reaper yet. Join us."

From further down the field, Mao, unseen on the ground, let out a small laugh causing Misaki to look his way. Her eyes flicked to Li- no- Hei's face next and realized he was barring his teeth. Then he pulled out from under his coat a mask...and not just any mask.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry for the cliffy! Will Misaki believe him? Will she faint? Run away? Shoot him as an impostor? O.o (Very unlikely)**

**Thank you for the 7 very LOVELY and WONDERFUL reviews! They made me glow with happiness for 24 hours at least. **

**So please, WRITE your THOUGHTS!**

**- Bleu Tsuki**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Bonjour! Hello! Sorry it's been so long, but I wanted this day to be special. (Cheesy, right?) You see, m****y family and I are taking a road trip to Canada today! (Vacations are wonderful aren't they?) We'll visit Quebec City mostly but stop some days in Montreal first, and hopefully eat a lot of food! (Anyone have any suggestion? I highly doubt it, but who knows?)**

**Fun Fact: Canada, you're third place for the most views in June!**

**(But alas, France could not maintain their record lead on Banquet, the U.S. took care of that.)**

**_Not_ that I don't love you ALL equally, (Notice how an 'e' at the end of 'Not' can change the meaning of the sentence), but it's just so surprising people outside my country read what I write! So t****hanks for reading! Reviewing! Favoriting! Following! They mean sooooo much to me! ****Anyway, (I've talked too much), here's the last segment of this lovely one-shot, the big reveal!**

**So please, enjoy!**

**Merci,**

**Bleu Tsuki~***

* * *

It seemed as if in slow motion: the mask, porcelain white, with a thin, almost delicate line of deepest sanguine red, two black holes, and the infamous violet lightning bolt over the right eye, slipping perfectly into his hand, and fitting over his face. It was too perfect. The whole idea was too perfect! Too sickeningly perfect...

"BK-201." was hissed from the contractor's mouth, summing up Misaki's existence in five perfect syllables. Misaki's jaw hung open. "What will my higher-ups say when they find out that I've killed you?"

He tossed Misaki unceremoniously aside, where Hei caught her before she hit the ground, and set her gently on her feet. His hands felt different somehow. Hell, Li, Hei, BK-201, they were all different somehow, but always the same. _You have to start learning, _Misaki chastised herself, _When will you learn that everything is not as it seems?_ Even Kanami, with her fascination with _feminine activities_ (a.k.a. shopping) had warned her to not get too attached to the elusive Black Reaper. And as ludicrous as it seemed, she brushed it off, never imagining the actual moment of capture. Now it was all too real.

Li was him the whole time? Well, who would have thought?

Meanwhile, the orange-haired man was sprinting around them, tossing bombs as he went along. Luckily, they were all aimed at Hei, and luckily for Hei, he was able to dodge them by swinging like Tarzan on his wire from tree to tree.

Misaki watched in awe at the Reaper's work up close. It was all very quick and precise, and it was obvious why the Reaper was never caught.

Abruptly, Hei slashed his wire across a seemingly random bit of space and a scream soon followed. The contractor, for all his agility, ran straight into the cable, receiving a nasty gash across his torso. Blood spurted from the wound, and Hei leaped to the ground with ease.

Misaki looked at the dying man in disgust before approaching the murderer with cautious steps.

"BK-201?" Misaki asked. Hei nodded, standing up and taking off his mask. They stared at each other, blue and brown eyes meeting over the corpse, before Mao's triumphant arrival into the forest.

After assessing the situation, Mao glanced nervously between them, mechanically letting Hei's clothing drop to the ground. It was his iconic green windbreaker and Misaki frowned at it fractionally.

"I guess I'm a pretty lousy police officer if I could never catch you." Misaki stated evenly. There was that silence again, before Hei finally responded.

"Sorry."

"Er-" Mao mumbled, brushing his tail on the grass. "Well, just wanted to let you know that the area has cleared out. Yin did a search and no one unusually was spotted as opposed to earlier. I suspect the Russians saw that their contractor died and pulled out. The CIA got scared, rationalized that no one was worth this much trouble (no offense Misaki) and retreated as well." Mao said.

Misaki nodded gratefully, suddenly feeling very tired. Though she didn't do the bulk of the fighting, it was exhausting knowing people were after you. A low rumbling snapped Misaki out of her shallow daze, and Hei grinned sheepishly as a hand went to scratch the back of his head.

"Let's go get something to eat; I'm starving!" Hei said.

Misaki smiled, he was Li as well, but a tinge of sadness colored her eyes. He was Li, yes, but something else, someone much more than meets the eye. Hei took off his trench coat and put on his green windbreaker. Shoving his weapons and mask into the black fabric for Mao's convenience. Mao gave him a look that said, "Are you kidding me? I'm not your messenger cat." before taking the folded fabric in his mouth and running off into the night.

* * *

It was just Hei and Misaki now, alone as if on a date, but as far from it as you could imagine. An ease settled over Hei's heart, knowing that Misaki now understood a little of the truth. Yet, Misaki could hardly accept this as the now and always truth. This man, this mysterious contractor, holding the door open for her at a little known diner, holding her chair out for her and smiling slightly from across a table that seemed a mile long. Who was he? And did she want to know?

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she flipped it open tiredly. How much more news could she take?

"Chief! We've been worried sick (and by we I mean Saitou). Where are you? Hourai wants to see you as soon as possible!"

"I'm alright, just tired, Kanami." Misaki sighed, knowing Hei was watching her in between bites of chicken teriyaki.

"Well make sure you get a good night's sleep! Oh, who am I kidding? You're going to stay up tonight aren't you, looking for Mr. BK-201. Who knows, maybe you'll meet him someday. Well, I've gotta run! Long day today, you wouldn't believe the amount of contractors..."

Misaki smiled to herself, knowing exactly how long the day was. She hung up the phone, seeing Hei wolf down white rice lightning fast. Some things would always be the same, she grinned.

"Someone at work?" Hei asked.

"Just Kanami. Telling me to get a good night's sleep and all."

"You're going to have to. Now that you work with the most dangerous contractor team alive!"

"And what happens to my work in Section 4?"

"Huang will sort out the specifics ." Hei told her. "Besides, Hourai's part of the Syndicate too."

She nodded exhausted. They ate their dinner in silence due to their rapid eating. _No wonder Li eats so much!- Fighting really works up an appetite._

They paid for their dinner leaving a tip on the table, and left.

The two walked down the street slowly, occasional cars and buzzing streetlamps filling the night air. After everything they've been through, they could still walk together like nothing ever happened. In her mind, she could pretend that Li was just her friend, not BK-201, and that she was just a police chief, hopeful for the day of BK-201's capture.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Misaki remarked, staring at their light.

"Yeah, they are." Hei agreed.

They sat down on a bench, eyes wide to the false heavens, content in their own company.

"I'm glad you won." Misaki told him.

"Me too."

* * *

**A/N- Sappy ending, eh? Sorry, I wrote this AWHILE ago... you can tell by all the "suddenly" s inside the story. It's like a terrible child's book...which is why your feedback means _so_ much to me! For you guys to survive through this terrible writing and review it is amazing! **

**But I have to ask, Did YOU Like It? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME SO! One second of your time will lead to eternal happiness! (Well, 24 hours, but you know what I mean :) maybe it'll last all week and give me a high all vacation O.o)**

**Thanks to those who ALWAYS express their opinion. And please, it's never too late to make me happy! (Like, five years from now, thirty, whatever)**

**Thanks as always,**

**Bleu Tsuki~***


End file.
